Salvation
by ketupatLembu
Summary: Hidup tidak selalu tentang kau jadi yang pertama. Kau ingin perhatian itu semua dan menghacurkan kemerdekaan yang kau miliki. Ketahuilah dengan kau menajdi nomor satu berarti kau membuat kemerdekaan terengut dari hidupmu karena mulai saat ini semua mata akan teruju padamu.


**Title : SALVATION**

 **Genre : Friendship, Drama, SC-Fi, Romance, Adventure, Supranatural dan maybe sedikit humor .**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : bukan punya saya pastinya. INGAT BUKAN PUNYA SAYA !**

 ** _Tokyo, 28 juni 20xx_**

 _'dunia ini pernah mengalami sebuah masa peradaban yang sangat maju, perdaban yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan pada masa ini'_

Langkah kecil terus dia ambil, langkah yang membelah jalanan kosong kota Tokyo pada pagi hari itu. Suasana yang masih lenggang membuktikan aktivitas manusia pada waktu itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan memulai. Syal yang ia kenakan tidak juga mengurangi hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya di pagi ini, dengan gerak pelan dia eratkan syal itu pada lehernya.

' _tanpa mereka tahu kemajuan peradaban yang mereka miliki membawa mereka pada jurang kehancuran'_

Minuman kalengan hangat yang dia beli tadi tetap saja tidak mengurangi rasa dinggin pada pagi ini, itulah kenapa dia cukup membenci musim gugur yang dimiliki negara ini. Bukannya dia seorang yang cerewet hanya saja, sifat pengeluh itu sudah dimiliki manusia sejak mereka diciptakan namun ketahuilah dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka berkeluh kesah didepan orang-orang, dia lebih suka menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kepala itu menoleh untuk melihat jam di stasiun kereta yang ada didepannya, dia menghela nafas sekali lagi.

 _'sebuah bencana yang sangat besar menghancurkan peradaban itu, tidak ada yang mengetahui sebab pasti dari munculnya bencana itu. Namun yang pasti bencana itu tidak jauh dari perbuatan manusia pada waktu itu'_

Dia mengambil sebuh kartu dalam sakunya dengan cepat dan dia mengesekkan pada sebuah pintu kecil yang digunakan orang-orang untuk naik kereta. Dia masih setia dengan kegiatannya sedari tadi tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya yang semakin ramai dengan kedatangan para pelajar, pekerja dan orang-orang sipil yang ingin naik kereta.

 _'Atlantis adalah nama tempat dari peradaban maju tersebut, peradaban maju yang terjadi sebelum zaman mesir kuno mucul. Peradaban yang dielu-elukan oleh para arkeolog yang mengagumi sejuta rahasia yang terkandung dalam kisahnya. Namun ada satu fakta yang tidak banyak orang ketahui tentang peradaban Atlantis ini, yaitu mereka dihancurkan oleh bangsa dari luar bumi hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun.'_

Naruto menyudahi kegiatan membacanya ketika dia mendengar sebuah kereta yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Bukannya dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membaca sebuah buku hanya saja dia memang suka membaca sambil berjalan. Sebuah kisah sejarah mengandung banyak makna didalamnya, sejarah adalah sebuah teka-teki silang yang menggelitik jiwa Naruto. Dalam sejarah kita akan banyak menemukan sebuah fakta atau sebuh cerita fiktif yang akan membawa pemikiran kita menjadi bebas untuk mengapresiasiakannya, itulah kenapa Naruto sangat menyukai sejarah karena dari hal itu kita bisa belajar dari kesalahan masalalu dan kisah-kisah menarik yang pernah terjadi. Denga cepat Naruto meletakkan bukunya dalam tas sekolahnya. Berbicara tentang sekolah, Naruto sangat membenci dengan kata sekolah.

'hal menarik apa yang akan terjadi, selanjutnya'

Ramalan cuaca saat ini sangat kacau dimana seluruh dunia terkena badai dan hujan deras berkepanjangan, tidak hanya itu banjir juga melanda daerah-daerah di dataran rendah. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, banyak ahli klimatologi dan geofisika yang meneliti fenomena ini dimana sebuah awan badai berkumpul dalm satu titik disetiap negara di dunia ini dan seolah fenomena ini sudah dirancang.

.

Saat ini disebuah kelas tahun akhir di Tokyo High School sedang dalam kondisi diam tak ada yang bergerak dari bangkunya hanya deru nafas ketakutan dan kecemasan yang mengalir diruangan tersebut.

"Namikaze Naruto..." sebuah suara dari sang Sensei memanggil anak yang bernama Naruto. Mizuki nama sang sensei, hanya menatap remeh sang Namikaze karena mendapat sesuatu yang memalukan.

'dia tidak akan mendapat nilai bagus, aku jamin pasti nilainya nol...'

'Namikaze bodoh,...dia hanya bikin malu saja jika berada disekoah ini, kalau bukan karena uang dia tidak akan berada disini..'

'kenapa Namikaze Minato sang pengusaha kaya memiliki anak bodoh seperti dia ya..sungguh memalukan...'

Banyak pemikiran yang berasal dari teman-temannya yang meremehkan sang Namikaze, memang apa yang mereka katakan sangat benar dia adalah orang yang paling bodoh didalam kelas, namun banyak yang beranggapan dia anak paling bodoh satu sekolah. Hal itu bukan tanpa bukti, hasil yang selalu diperolehnya tidak pernah lebih dari tiga puluh. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia bisa sampai ketahun yang ketiga jawabannya hanya satu karena orang tuanya mempunyai banyak uang untuk membujuk guru-guru materialis di Tokyo High School ini.

"kau tahu berapa hasil yang kau dapat..?" sebuah pertanyaan sinis keluar dari mulut Mizuki.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya cengengesan tidak jelas dan tertawa bodoh. "tidak tahu Sensei...apa nilaiku menjadi bagus..?" balas Naruto sambil berharap.

"apa? nilaimu bagus...? COBA ULANGI LAGI..."Mizuki mendekatkan telinganya dibibir sang Namikaze berharap ucapan dari Naruto mau diulangi lagi.

"hai anak-anak coba kalian dengar Namikaze-san ingin mendapat nilai bagus, bukankah itu lucu...! HAHAHA.."

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"HAHAHAHAHA...kau selamya akan tetap menjadi bodoh Naruto, ingat hanya karena uang orang tua mu kau bisa masuk kedalam kelas ini..."

Seluruh orang didalam kelas itu menertawakan sang Namikaze dan beberapa orang juga membuka aib yang bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi.

'aku punya penawaran Naruto, berikan tubuh Kakakmu maka kau akan bisa lulus dengan mudah tahun ini' sebuah bisikan mengalum pelan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya mampu menunduk pasrah dengan apa yang disampaikan gurunya dan teman-temanya namun ketika Mizuki membisikkkan sesuatu kepada telinga Naruto yang membuat hatinya panas bahkan ujung kukunya memutih akibat mendengar bisikan Mizuki.

"Duakh..."

"Brakkk..."

Sebuah bogem mentah dan suara bertabraknya tubuh manusia dengan sebuah papan tulis menjadi penghenti acara mengolok-ngolok didalam kelas itu. Semunya hanya mampu terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi bahkan Chouji yang sedari tadi memakan keripik kentang tidak bisa mengunyahnya lagi dan membuat keripik kentang itu jatuh diatas bangkungnya. Semua mata ternganga dengan hal itu bahkan sang ketua kelas a.k.a Shikamaru yang selalu hobit tidur itu terbangaun akibat kejadian cepat itu, kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dia bayangkan selama dia menjadi ketua kelas akhirnya terjadi.

"Kiba, cepat panggil kepala sekolah dan Ibiki-Sensei..!"

"Tapi Shikamaru,.."

"cepat tidak ada waktu lagi...!"

'mampus kau Namikaze..hahaha'

Bukan dirinya yang bersalah dalam hal ini, bagaimanapun dirinya adalah korban dari ucapan orang brengsek yang menjadi guru dalam kelasnya. Jika saja dia tidak pernah mengucapkan hal brengsek yang mencangkup sang kakak maka dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini, dia beruntung hanya mengalami pembalasan ringan jika saja dia tidak dipegangi oleh teman-temanya saat ini maka wajah dari guru brengsek itu tidak akan berbentuk lagi. Mizuki membuang bekas darah dari bibirnya yang sudah sobek lalu tangannya mencoba menyentuh belakang kepalanya karena pada bagian itu dia mengalami benturan yang sangat keras. Tangan Mizuki yang digunakan untuk menyentuh merasakan sebuah cairan kental yang menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Tangannya bergetar dan pupil matanya mengecil menandakan dia terpukul dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi lalu tak lama kemudian matanya menatap penuh amarah kepada murid yang tak tahu diri di depannya, dengan cepat dia berdiri berusaha untuk membalas apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya. Baru saja Mizuki ingin meluncurkan sebuah bogem juga kepada Naruto, namun pada saat yang sama dia melihat kepala sekolah dan guru BP akan masuk kedalam kelasnya. 'ini buruk, jika aku memukulnya maka aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku dan juga citra buruk dari guru lainnya. Aku punya sesuatu yang akan menghancurkanmu Namikaze' pikir Mizuki dengan pikiran jahantnya. Mizuki tidak melangsungkan pukulannya kepada Naruto tetapi yang ada dia menabrakkan tubunya kepada Naruto dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah lantai, hal itu akan membuat Naruto seolah-olah yang memukulnya.

Kepala sekolah yang melihat kejadian sekilas itu hanya mampu melebarkan mata dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Namikaze... IKUT KERUANGANKU SEKARANG!"

'kena kau..'

'Naruto...'

.

.

.

"Plakk.."

Sebuah tamparan keras mengalun indah di dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah' tersebut. Mata mereka yang ada disana hanya mampu menatap prihatin sang anak yang saat ini menjadi korban, inilah resiko yang akan dia ambil sebagai anak dari orang terpandang di negeri ini, jika saja kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat kecil namun hal itu membuat nama keluargamu tercoreng maka sebuah hukuman yang berat akan kau terima.

"anak brengsek, kenapa tidak sehari saja kau tidak membuat malu Tou-san hah,...apa yang Tou-san dan kaa-san berikan itu masih kurang. Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, CEPAT PULANG!" Dengan menjambak surai pirang Naruto, Minato menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang. Kushina selaku ibu dari Naruto hanya menatap datar dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya, dia juga sudah cukup muak dengan anak bungsunya itu. Dia sudah banyak membuat dirinya malu dan menjadi bahan ejekan oleh teman-temanya karena kebodohan dan kenakalan yang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Bagaimana kepala sekolah, apa hukuman dari Naruto tidak bisa dikurangi lagi? Apa angka dalam kertas ini masih kurang.." ujar Minato sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil yang memiliki banyak nol dalam tulisannya.

"maaf Namikaze-san...ini sudah keterlaluan dan tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, selain itu nilai dari Naruto yang tidak bisa mencapai kriteria yang telah kami tetapkan juga menjadi pertimbangan bahkan kami tidak pernah mendapat murid seperti putra anda sebelumnya bahlan kekurangannya sulit untuk bisa diatasi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf Minato-san" ujar kepala sekolah itu yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Minato tidak mengucapkan apaun setelah mendengar jawaban dari kepala sekolah, Minato bersumpah dia akan menghajar Naruto selepas ini. Karena bagaiamanapun dia sudah mencoreng nama besar Namikaze sebagai keluarga terpandang.

"Brak..."

Sarutobi Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan hal ini semua, bagaimanapun dia Cuma seorang kepala sekolah yang mencoba berlaku adil dengan bocah kuning itu.

'semoga ini semua benar Naruto-kun'

.

.

"Slurpphhh...Byurrr..."

"Slurpphhh...Byurrr..."

"rasakan itu anak tidak tahu diuntung, kau telah mencoreng nama baik dari Namikaze..."

"A-mp..blerghh...pyahhh...pun Tou-sama, aku tidak sengaja memukul guru itu..." tidak ada balasan dari Minato namun kepala Naruto langsung dicelupkan lagi pada toilet sehingga membuat dia kesusaha untuk bernafas dan banyak kemasukan air tolilet.

"apa kau kira kesalahanmu itu hanya karena memukul guru itu Hah! , pikirkan sekali lagi anak bodoh...kau telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu, karena nilaimu sangat jelek. Pikirkan itu Namikaze Naruto!...Hah aku lupa kalo kau tidak punya pikiran, dasar anak payah.." ujar Minato dengan geramnya dan diikuti tawa meremehkan darinya.

"keu terlalu lembut padanya Minato..."kini Kushina yang sedari tadi bersidekap pada dahan pitu toilet Cuma bisa mendengus bosan, dengan langkah kecil Kushina mendekati Naruto dan Minato dan dengan cepat dia menginjak kepala Naruto yang masih masuk kedalam toilet.

"HAI ANAK IDIOT, ANAK...BRENGSEK, ANAK ...TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG...pikirkan lagi kesalahanmu, kau sudah membut malu ibumu ini didepan teman-teman ibu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaiamana rasanya memiliki anak bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu hah? Apa kau tidak bisa seperti Sasuke tetanggamu yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dalam satu angkatan dia bisa membanggkan orang tuanya bahkan ibunya selalu memamerkan kehebatan anakanya didepan teman-teman lainnya. Lalu kau? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari anak autis dan idiot sepertimu. Aku berharap tidak akan pernah melahirkanmu..!" setelah mengucapkan itu akhirnya Kushina melepaskan injakkan sepatu High helsnya dari kepala Naruto yang masuk kedalam kubangan air dalam toilet.

"uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...Maafkan aku Kaa-san, aku memang tidak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa kalian banggakan dan harapkan.." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan mencoba membersihkan wajahnya dari air yang membasahi wajahnya. "tapi aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, yang hanya ingin dikenal sebagai Naruto bukan seperti orang pada umumnya. Walaupun aku bodoh dan tidak meliki kelebihan apapun namun aku hanya ingin dikenal sebagai anak kalian bukan menjadi soperti orang lain, apa hal itu tidak bisa kalian terima..?" Ujar Naruto dengan mencoba untuk berdiri dan memperbaiki posisinya.

"apa kau bilang hah,...tatap mataku Naruto mau taruh dimana mukan Tou-san jika kolega ayah mengetahui keturunan Namikaze tidak bisa melakuakan apapun, pikirakan itu anak tidak berguna!. Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu yang selalu membanggakan ayah dan ibumu, Percuma aku berbicara dengan anak idiot sepertimu. Dari sekarang semua fasilitas yang ayah berikan akan ayah sita untuk selamanya, kau hanyalah produk gagal yang tidak patut berda disekitar kami terserah kau apakah kau ingin pergi dari sini atau masih ingin berada disini, jika kau masih ingin berada disini maka jangan berharap kau akan mendapat tempat dan penghoramatan selayaknya Namikaze. Aku peringatkan jangan pernah kau gunakan marga Namikaze lagi." Setelah menguccapkan itu akhirnya Minato dan Kushina pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mendengar balasan dari Naruto.

'kenapa jadi seperti ini' batin Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa getir.

"Baiklah jadi kita mulai dari mana sekarang..?. baiklah mari kita pergi memancing.." dengan melupakan kejadian yang cukup memilukan Naruto mencoba menghibur diri.

.

"kenapa kau mengajakku Naruto..?" Kakashi mengerutu sedari tadi dengan dia yang diseret oleh Naruto dan berakhir diatas kapal ditengah-tengah Samudra pasifik.

"jangan terlalu serius Kakashi-nii, cobalah untuk mengambil hari libur sekali-kali dan karena kau tidak pernah mengambil hari liburmu maka aku berinisiatif mengajakmu untuk memancing.." Naruto berujar sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dengan apa yang dia alami, bukankanya dia tidak pernah mengambil cuti hanya saja dia tidak pernah bisa mengambil hari cuti itu dengan semua pekerjaannya di limpahkan kepada dirinya. Sudah menjadi menjadi rahsia umum lagi jika pemilik perusahaan yang ia tekuni tak pernah datang kekantornya dan semua urusan perusahaan ia yang mengendalikan semua ini gara-gara Naruto. Kakashi ingat saat dulu dia dijebak oleh kolega satu perusahaan dengannya dia fitnah dengan mengelapkan uang perusahaan. Saat itulah masa dimana pencapaian dan kontribusi yang ia berikan kepada perusahaan tempat dia berkerja tidak di anggap lagi bahkan dia dituntut uang ganti rugi dan pemecatan secara bersamaan. Kakashi langsung jatuh miskin dan tidak mempuyai apa-apa bahkan istrinya pergi meninggalkannya meninggalkan ia dengan satu putrinya sungguh kehidupan yang kejam. Dan semua itu berlalu ketika ia bertemu dengan anak muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini, dia menyelamatkan hidup Kakashi yang terpontang panting di kehidupan jalanan yang keras dan sekarang dia sudah bisa hidup enak bersama purtinya.

"jadi bagaimana dengan kondisi perusahaan Kakashi-nii..?" tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan mata pancing kedalam lautan yang dalam.

"hmm...semua aman terkendali hanya masalah waktu kita bisa mengakusisi Namikaze corp dan membuat orang tuamu jatuh misikin.." balas Kakashi.

Naruto tidak menyahuti ucapan Kakashi karena saat ini dia sedang fokus melihat layar hologram yang menampilakn dua gunung berapi yang sangat tinggi dibawah permukaan laut.

"ahh..sudah kuduga kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mencari pulau itu lagi.." Kakashi memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja Kakashi-nii,.." mata Naruto langsung melebar saat dia mendapati sebuah palung dengan arus yang cukup deras terlihat dari tampilan dalam layar hologramnnya yang sulit mempertahannkan bentuknya.

Kakashi juga melihat itu langsung bergegas kerah kemudi dan disaat yang sama kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto dan Kakashi berubah menjadi kapal selam.

"waktunya berpetualang Kakashi-nii..."

.

.

TBC.


End file.
